


Natasha Always Wins

by yasminakohl



Series: We're All Mad Here [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-sexual knife play, Steve is a sneaky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Avengers Tower there's always a bet going on about something, and with one exception, Natasha always wins, this isn't the time she lost. </p><p>However the two people tied up in the specific bet have no clue there's a bet going about them. But to be honest, they should have guessed. </p><p>So this just means it's all completely fair that Natasha won, again.</p><p> </p><p>***Wow this things been up for months with no summary. I'm a shit. Sorry all. ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Some typos have been fixed.  
> Nothing in the story has changed.

Clint and Natasha had asked for a weapon that would draw some blood in hand to hand combat training but without actually harming anyone, namely their teammates. So Tony spent three days in the lab and came up with a ceramic blade as strong as metal that would cut a few layers of dermis but nothing else.

Tony had designed the daggers for both slicing and stabbing, a feature he was trying to pat himself on the back for. If the blade was used to stab, the blade would shift up into the hilt like a prop knife but the tip would still cut.

Only now Natasha was on a mission of an undetermined length and Tony was eager for feedback, so Hawkeye and the Winter Solider had agreed to spar. Barton and Barnes had been circling one another for sometime, and not just in the gym. The personal heat between the two assassins was topping the charts at supernova. 

Tony was still working out the kinks on cutting through clothing, so the men had gone with tight shorts and no shirts.

It was a good three minutes before Hawkeye saw an opening and took it, drawing first blood. Barnes dropping his right arm and Barton slashed across the arm, stepping back and turning himself into a "C" to avoid the retaliation strike.

Barnes spun and met Barton stabbing up for a heart pricing move. Barton was nicked but rolled away from the momentum in time. Neither man spoke, keeping the focus of combat. 

As time crawled on, nicks added up to cuts, cuts to slashes and before long they were both slick with sweat and blood.

Barton saw another opportunity and rushed Barnes, pinning him, going for the throat, when Barnes shot out with his metal arm and blocked the cut, then flipped them. Barton switched hands and went instead for a kidney shot. Barnes groaned, still with his metal hand he grabbed Barton's hand pulling it above his head. 

Barton rolled his hips and it created just enough leverage that Barnes rolled forward in range of Barton and he was able to head butt him. The solider slipped and Barton was free, dragging his blade along the edge of his neck, not a death cut but still would weaken if in real combat. 

The archer flipped to the far side of the mat and slipped. Barnes was there as it happened and stopped at the absurdity of Barton on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Barnes asked a hand out.

Barton laid on the mat for a moment, staring at the ceiling. "I have no fucking clue." Reaching up he took Barnes's metal hand and suddenly found himself plastered to the red sweaty chest before him.

Barnes looked startled. "I Uh, I." He looked at his arm like it had betrayed him, "I didn't do that."

"Jarvis is there something we should know?" Barton yelled to the ceiling.

"Not that I am aware of Agent Barton. And as you know I am aware of everything."

"Uh huh." Barton pushed away from Bucky. It had taken every bit of his will power to keep his cock at bay. Being pressed to Bucky's chest, well that was a wet dream come to life. 

This would have been so much easier with Nat. 

"So should we call it?" Barnes asked. "It's going to take us a bit to clean up." Barnes added looking around the red sprinkled room. "Maybe we should get Stark to add a blood play only gym. Something we can hose down after each use."

Barton nodded and walked to the supply cabinet to get the cleaners.

Barnes watched Clint's ass as he walked away. It was a fine ass but he had kept his hard on mental only. No way he was getting a boner in these shorts. Training daggers or not, Barnes was sure Clint would use them to cut off his dick. Barnes noticed a wound that had opened farther than it should have given the abilities of the trainers. Stalking over he grabbed a towel from the clean basket and handed it to Barton. 

When the archer arched and eyebrow at the towel, Barnes said, "When I pinned you I pulled open one of the cuts on your back. You slipped on your own blood. It's free flowing."

"Crap Nat's gonna kill me." Barton tried to mop up the blood that was apparently on his back, in the end he handed it back to Barnes and asked, "Do you mind?"

Barnes went about cleaning the blood trail up Barton's leg and his back. Looking at the wound he decided it would need a few butterfly bandages, but not actual stitches.

"First aid kit?"

"Locker room." Barton moved off in the direction calling out, "JARVIS you got a thing to clean this up or do you wanna lock the floor 'till we're done?"

"I will take care of it Agent. Would you like me to mention the second gym to Mr. Stark?"

"Sure, JARVIS. That would be great."

Barton sat down on the table closest to the first aid kit. It had the added benefit of having a mirror near by so Barton could see the cut.

"Yep, Nat's gonna kill me. Another scar."

Barnes set the supplies down next to Barton, his knuckles coincidentally brushing the archers hip. Trying to keep his focus, Barnes wiped all of the cuts and nicks on Barton's back, they had been going at it for about an hour. There were several. A couple bled again so Barnes coated them with a styptic. The one he aggravated he left for last. 

"Lay down. The weight of your arm is keeping it open." Barnes explained picking the supplies back up.

Barton did as directed and waited to see what else he needed to do. Barnes put a couple towels under his shoulder to get the wound to closed.

"Maybe I should just take you out so Natasha won't have to. Seems wrong to, you know, leave her a mess."

Barton laughed, but stopped when Barnes touched him. He was very happy to be laying down. His cock had decided to ignore him and spring full on hard. 

He must of hissed because Barnes asked, "Is it that bad? Stark not get these right?"

Of course Barnes was already healed from the lightest cuts. He had most of the good stuff from Steve's serum, accelerated healing was one of them.

"No you know these little ones. Always hurts more than a gaping wound. Shoot me, just don't give me a damn paper cut." Barton said trying to get Barnes off the sound he'd made.

Barnes snorted. More than 90 years and he still couldn't figure that one out himself. "Might as well clean the rest." 

Clint wanted to put up a fuss, it was getting harder to keep from squirming on the table. Barnes's hand was warm and tender. Hell even his metal hand was tender. He felt Barnes take a warm wash cloth and clean his legs. "Hey uh what the hell Barnes?" Clint gasped as Barnes wiped along the bottom of his shorts. He tried to keep his voice tinged with anger and surprise but it came out sounding breathless and horny to him.

"Sorry long one along the end." Bucky said, his voice much deeper than he wanted. When Barton had rolled over to squawk at him, he had seen Barton was hard. These shorts hid nothing. Bucky swallowed past the lust that had slammed into him. The table was tall enough his arousal was hidden. But he decided, "fuck it," and started to work on a muscle he'd found that was a knot. 

"Uh Barnes?"

Bucky wondered if ignoring the archer would work. He decided that it probably wouldn't. It was much easier before when they sent him and wiped him. "Trying to keep this from turning into a Charlie horse."

Clint moaned in response. Nat usually did this for him to.

Bucky worked up one leg than down the other, he could hear Barton's breathing, it was shallow and quick.

Bucky knew he was going to have a problem. 

Clint shifted on the table, Barnes fingers were the devil, or maybe an angle. He wasn't sure. He could feel the muscles relax and turn to butter. But something else was not relaxing. Clint felt Barnes hand start to move to another knot and he whimpered. "Uh," Clint tried again after clearing his throat, "You don't have to do this, it's fine."

Bucky swallowed hard, Steve was going to kill him, not to mention Natasha. He stepped back grabbing a towel under the pretense of wiping his hand off but strategically holding it in front of his crotch. "I don't, I don't," swallowing once more, "I don't mind. Sort of part of my therapy." Bucky offered, though even to him it sounded like the stretch it was.

"Therapy?"

"Shrinks want me to be more sympathetic to the struggles of others." That wasn't a stretch, they gripped him at every session. He had cause plenty of struggles, he was very sympathetic, he just kept it to himself.

"So my not getting a Charlie horse would be part of your therapy?" Clint asked, his eyebrows raised clean into his hair line.

"Maybe." Bucky gave a half shrug. 

"Uhhuh."

Bucky watched Clint sit up and yank the towel from his hand. "And how much would it help you, if we both took care of the hard ons we have?"

The shrug was repeated. "Other than maybe being a little calmer..."

Barton dropped off the table and stalked Bucky. It was only one step but that's how Bucky felt, stalked.

"And how do you think would be best for you to find this calm?" Clint asked.

It was Bucky's turn for his eyebrows to raise, but in confusion not surprise.

"How do you want to do this, so you don't have a flashback?" Clint said more plainly.

Bucky laughed. "Yeah because they gave me any sort of choice in that."

"That's why I am."

Bucky sobered up, oh. "Slow?" 

The answer surprised them both.

Clint nodded and stepped backwards and sat back up on the table. The extra height of the table put them at exactly the same height. 

Bucky stepped between Clint's legs and reached out with his right hand tracing Clint's jaw. He leaned in and kissed were his fingers had just been. He felt Clint's shiver and kissed again.

"Use to be pretty good at this...before, with the dames." Bucky mumbled into Clint's jaw. If he was honest, he would tell you he was just this side of terrified. 

"Ever willing done this with the..." Clint leaned "What did you call guys back then?"

Bucky wanted to smirk but kept his face deadpan, "Guys." Then the smirk broke through, "Gents, I guess."

Clint laughed. "Ever do this willing with the gents?"

Bucky shrugged, "Was on the front for a while. Some things were...overlooked. But still quee - gay in the forties. Not something you let anyone know." Bucky changed to the current term mid-word but he hoped Clint wouldn't hold it against him.

Clint nodded. Bucky's hand was still pressed against his throat, he dipped his head and rubbed his chin against it. "How about we go find a bed?"

Bucky was sure if he walked anywhere, he would keep walking.

"What if we just stayed here?"

Clint saw the edge of nerves peeking through. "You want your first time to be in a smelly gym locker room? My room is one floor up, less than a minute." Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky, deep. He kept himself from falling into the kiss until he was sure he could walk Bucky out of the locker room, across the gym and into the elevator.

And he managed just that.

He broke the kiss when JARVIS opened his door for him.

"See already here."

"Might not be wise to handle the guy whose been trying to break 70 years of handling."

"Wasn't handling was, okay, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to let it happen in the locker room." Clint said. He kissed Bucky on the chin. "I will try not to do it again, because I do understand."

Bucky nodded, Clint would. Everyone had told him about the whole Loki escapade.

"But we are back to the question I asked before."

Bucky nodded and then shrugged. "I don't remember a lot of th-at. I doubt very much if I was ever even allowed to co-me." Bucky's face was as red as Steve's gets on this topic.

Clint kissed Bucky again until he calmed down, relaxed. Clint decided that the best way would be if he sucked Bucky while he opened himself and then they could figure out position when they got there. Not wanting to "handle" Bucky again he offered his idea up.

He heard Bucky's breath catch and waited. 

"I uh want to." Bucky hesitated for a second. "I want to open you. May not have gone all the way with a guy but-"

"Got it." Clint grabbed Bucky's left hand intentionally and pulled him to the bedroom. Still holding that hand he turned Bucky so his legs where against the bed and pressed. 

Bucky let himself fall on to the mattress but made sure Clint came with him.

Clint kissed down Bucky's chest to his shorts. Looking up he slipped his fingers under the elastic and pushed them down slowly giving Bucky ever extra second to stop this.

When Bucky's cock was free and nothing touched it but the cool air of the room, Bucky gasped. The second Clint's mouth covered it he moaned. He felt something pressed into his right hand. Looking he found a bottle of Überlube. He laughed.

"You give the ex-Nazi puppet Überlube?"

Clint stopped sucking and pulled away from Bucky's cock with a loud pop. "I'm out of Sasmar."

Bucky laughed hard this time. "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

Clint smiled, "That's the best," then pushed his shorts off and tossed them across the room into the open hamper.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "Show off."

"No this is showing off." Clint turned his body so that it was to the right side of Bucky, held Bucky's cock and swallowed it to the base.

"Oh yeah definitely showing off." Bucky's voice changed three octaves. 

Clint's answer was to wiggle his hips.

Bucky got the idea and coated his hand in the clear liquid. He tried to remember everything that had the guys struggling not to cry out during their mutual relief sessions at the front. He teased, pressed, swirled, scissored, and finally three fingers in, he set what he hoped was a good rhythm.

Clint was slowly loosing his mind. Bucky was to good at this. His cock was hard and leaking. Hard was the usual state of things for him. Leaking pre-come, not so much. Clint had great control over his body and told it it had to wait. He wasn't going to come until Bucky had twice. He's heard how quickly Steve was ready again, damn SSR tests, so he figured Bucky had to be close to Steve.

Clint massaged behind Bucky's balls and heard the gasped that turned out to be the signal for Bucky's release. Clint swallowed it all and was happy when he found Bucky still hard.

He pulled off and watched Bucky trying not to hyperventilate. Clint smiled and pull away from Bucky. He walked into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and wet it with hot water. He came back and cleaned off Bucky's hand. He figured Bucky would calmed down about the time he walked back so Clint retraced his steps back to the bathroom.

He was right, when he walked back to the bed the second time Bucky reached out to him with his right hand again. 

Clint made a show of reaching for Bucky's left instead. Bucky got the idea and pulled Clint down using his metal hand. 

Clint straddled Bucky's hips so the his cock rested against his ass, making sure it wasn't trapped under his weight.

"This okay?"

Bucky nodded, he started to reach for Clint with his flesh hand but switched and pulled him down to kiss him with his silver one. "I'm thick pottery, not bone china." 

"Still breaks," Clint offered.

Bucky nodded once, "I'm fine. Might be even better if we put this in something." He rolled his hips so his cock brushed Clint's ass cheeks.

"Was in something." Clint said a smirk on his red swollen lips.

"True but let's try a different something."

Clint lifted up and held Bucky's cock and lowered himself slowly onto it. He watched Bucky's eyes roll back, his breathing stop and his left hand clench in on itself. Then he let gravity pull him down the gorgeous thick uncut cock. 

When his hips rested flush on Bucky's he took a breath and waited. He waited for his own body to adjust to the thicker than average cock in it and waited for Bucky to join him in the land of the horny.

It didn't take more than a few seconds, Bucky gently set his hands on Clint's hips and rolled them up.

Clint smiled and rose up Bucky's length, a moment later they had a rhythm that had them both making obscene sounds.

Clint shifted the way Bucky fucked up into him and shivered, the stroke of a full grind along his prostrate as apposed to a brush here and there. 

Bucky sat up drawing Clint in his lap and kissed him again. Kissed his jaw, his lips, his neck...anything with in reach was christened with kissed from James Buchanan Barnes.

And Clint didn't complain one bit. He felt Bucky's hand wrap around his cock and his body seized and came with no warning at all. Bucky stroked him through his orgasm and followed behind him with his own just a few thrusts later.

"Hope that things waterproof," Clint said. He's brain not really functioning.

"If it wasn't I'd've been electrocuted along time ago." 

"True."

"Guess it, Uh does it for you?" Bucky said, his breath stirring Clint's hair with every word. The arched had fallen onto Bucky's chest as soon as he relaxed from his release.

"I plead the fifth." Clint answered.

"Pretty sure I have enough proof dripping off this hunk of metal that I don't need your testimony."

Clint chuckled, "It's been a while."

Bucky leaned back and looked at Clint, "You remember your last time? Because I'm not sure I do."

"Alright you win."

Bucky nodded and flopped onto the bed, letting his bones melt into the comforter.

"Hope you don't plan on making me move anytime soon, 'cuz it ain't gonna happen."

"Wasn't anywhere on my mind."

"Good."

There was a long silence before Bucky's sub-conscious caught up with him. "Shit Steve's gonna kill me."

"Why you guys aren't a..."

"No Jesus he like my brother. He's just going to give me a hard time because I well, I fell off the wagon so to speak. I kind of got around - before."

"Bucky, everyone except Steve gets around." Clint chuckled.

"If everyone in the world wasn't already trying to set him up I would. Oh, wait I'm dead and so is everyone we knew." Bucky groused.

"He's a big boy, he'll find someone."

Bucky's stomach took the impromptu moment of silence to point out his lack of food intake and growled, loudly.

"Wow I think I need to feed that." Clint chuckled, moving to get up.

"You said I didn't have to move." Bucky grumbled.

"I'm not making you move, your stomach is. I know you need to eat more often than the rest of us for a while more."

Bucky had been given liquid supplements for so long switching to solid foods meant little bits, often. One more thing he wanted to kick Hydra's ass for.

"Yeah yeah. Fine." 

The pair made for the bathroom and cleanup before returning for clothes. Clint threw a pair of cut off sweats that would fit Bucky and a sweat shirt at Bucky before digging out clothes for himself. 

In the kitchen they raided the fridge for leftover chicken and potato salad. They had the food set on the counter when Steve stumbled in, wearing red sweat pants that were obviously not his. He didn't acknowledge either man as he yanked open the fridge and pulled a two liter bottle of 7-up from its door. Opening it, both men watched as he downed the entire bottle.

Bucky looked at Clint and found him looking back with an equally confused look. 

Finally Steve spoke, "What? Like neither of you have never needed to replenish fluids after having sex for three hours." Steve's voice was raw and scratchy.

Before the pair could think of a response Steve was gone with two bottles of the overpriced vitamin water that only Tony drank.

"That little punk. I'm going to kick his ass. I'm all worried about him. Trying to think of some way of at least getting him laid, because that's easier than getting myself laid and he's boning Stark."

Clint just laughed. "Eat up solider, I think we've got a bit of catching up to do."

Bucky turned to Clint and smiled, "Ya know, think I like that idea."

 

In the penthouse Steve dropped back into bed. 

"About damn time. I'm dying here. Gimme gimme." Tony reached out and grabbed a bottle from Steve's hand. He downed half the bottle before he asked, "Are we out of 7-Up? Do I need to yell at JARVIS?" Noticing the lack of a giant green sugary bottle in Steve's post-sex fridge raid.

Steve shook his head, his eyes closed. "Operation Winterhawk is in flight."

"What?! No damn it I lost the pool." Tony exclaimed. "I had tomorrow. Damn it Tasha won again."

"I don't know why you go against her. She always wins the pools. Though how did Clint not figure out we had one on them? There's always some sort if pool around here." Steve commented.

"A, because some day I will win. But as a consultation prize I will take full details." Tony retorted.

Steve laughed and remembered the happy look on his friends' faces. The light touches Clint had used on Bucky as they pulled plates down and served up food. The lack of space when Bucky sat next to the archer. The look on both their faces when he "stumbled" into the room. He gave Tony an accounting of everything he saw.

"Wonder how they'll answer when I ask them about the daggers tomorrow."

Steve smiled and rolled onto his side curling around his lover.

"So how's the pool going on us?"

"Oh that one is all Bruce. He just hasn't claimed it."

"He'll have to now, I did just out us to my best friend."

"Good than he's taking me to lunch tomorrow. Now enough pool talk, I'm pretty sure I've got one more ravishment left in me." Tony flung his arms to the side, "Take me big boy."

Steve smiled at Tony's antics, but that was the reason he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is for josighah.
> 
> The paring is all josighah's doing. I found their WinterHawk and fell in love with the two assassins.


End file.
